


Blue Velvet.

by bakusuki



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, It's just pure fluff, Just ficlets, and just these two being adorable nerds, and mentions of other characters - Freeform, and since i couldn't find any material for these two, for one of my favourite pairings, i decided to do it for myself, i kind of wanted to indulge myself, that is currently being updated, the idea of kai and hilary living together is killing me, there might be some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakusuki/pseuds/bakusuki
Summary: Kai/Hilary pairing ficlets from prompts received on Tumblr. I decided to indulge my need for this ship by writing more of these and posting them somewhere other than Tumblr.





	1. Prompt: This is my only clean t-shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I've done a lot of writing before, but this is actually first time posting over here, so I'm really hoping that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I just really wanted to indulge myself in my love for this pairing, plus they're one of my comfort pairings, and I stand behind this pairing so hard. Anyway, these are mostly prompts from what I have received from Tumblr. I take over prompt requests too, so expect those. 
> 
> You can catch me on Tumblr, under @bakusuki.

Hilary's features contort with the notion of amusement, delight and a coral tint colours her mouth as her chuckle passes between her teeth. She is soon cupping her mouth, two hands pressed tight against a smooth epidermis, soft digits splayed across her flesh with the intention of blocking out the sound of her laughter, or to at least hide the fact that she is, in fact, laughing at him. She didn't need to hide it, Kai is anything but oblivious, more observant than anything, and noted the way in which her features comforted the amusement, never mind the fact that he'd already heard her snicker between her palms. He'd already heard the chorus of laughter bubbling within her, radiating a sense of warmth off of polished ivory bone. He'd noted how the song had bubbled within her throat, and despite her best efforts, her laughter is beyond containable, and now here he is wearing a soup stained t-shirt with his own fingers lodged into the hem of the material, with the hopes of keeping the warm liquid at bay.

"You're supposed to eat it. Not wear it." She states, between bubbling laughter, and how she managed a sentence, or two, without choking up on the sounds coming from her throat, was beyond Kai. Her voice flutters between the spacing that her fingers create, and it only earns a stern glare from Kai. Aside from being somewhat amusing, and even managing to bring a smile to a countenance that would prefer to demolish the notion of happiness, it's his only clean t-shirt. His other clean t-shirt s being used, by Hilary.

"This is my only clean shirt. You're wearing the other." He retorts, pale flesh contorting, and the skin that dresses his nose seems to crease drastically. She offers an apologetic smile in exchange for his glare, though Kai figures that Hilary is more or less apologising for the fact that he won't be getting his t-shirt back. It was her fault after all that the soup had ended up going over him. She'd nudged him with the sharp points of her elbows when he had proceeded to ignore her questioning, and perhaps, she had nudged him a little too hard, but her timing was excellent.

"I'm sure that I have something that you could wear." She retorts, hazel hued eyes flutter behind thick lashes of brown. She scoops a hand beneath the material that he is idly pulling away from him, and with her other hand, she reaches over the kitchen counter to collect up a dish cloth. Her head is lowered as she dabs away patiently at the soup, but she can already tell that Kai is staring two deep holes into the back of her head, and probably plotting ten ways to get away with murder. She certainly wouldn't put it past him, after so many years of Kai having to put up with Tyson and his antics.

"You're not even remotely funny." Actually, Hilary think that she's hilarious, but of course, Kai would state otherwise. A faint snort leaves her at the vivid thought of Kai within one of her t-shirts, probably the most brightest shade of pink, or the most floral one at that. It isn't the thought of his expression if she offered him said t-shirts that leave the amusement marring her features, it's the idea of Kai actually attempting to fit in her t-shirts that leaves her smug expression existent.

"Don't even think about it." Hilary can hear the very rumble within his chest, how the sound of his voice echoes amongst the walls of his throat, and then leaves between a mouth that has become well educated. It's almost as if he could hear her thoughts, or visualise them, but even so, they think upon the same wave length, and Hilary brings her self to meet his grey, weathered stare. Of course he knew exactly what she was thinking about, it would only be a fools move of her to think otherwise. Hilary continues to prod and wipe at the material of his shirt, and whilst she is able to get rid of the liquid, the staining that is left behind is more than evident.

"I'll put it in the wash now, if it bothers you so much. But you'll have to make do without a t-shirt."

"You're wearing my other t-shirt." Kai states in a manner that is most matter-of-fact. Like that will change anything. This is Hilary after all, and once she has something, she's stubborn and never refuses to let it go. One of the reasons amongst a thousand more as to why Kai fell in love with her in the first place. Aside of the fact that Hilary had a strong will, she was determined, and had proven herself on many of occasions as to why she was a powerful leader, there was also her stubbornness. Her will and want to not stand for anything less than her acquired standards, and just like himself, Hilary has exceptionally high standards. Unlike Kai, however, Hilary is a fair balance between what is strict, and what is fair. He holds no particular in between. 

"No, I'm wearing my t-shirt." She gestures faintly to herself, making the point to him, that the t-shirt that was once his, is now hers. She then reaches upwards, the pads of her digits tapping lightly at his cheek. "Like I said, you'll have to make do. Now, are you taking your shirt off or not?"


	2. Prompt: We don’t get a lot of time together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Hilary have busy schedules, one is due to a family business, and the other is due to a teachers position. Both wish to spend time with one another, but realise that is harder than it looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cute prompt for Kai and Hilary, based on them having busy schedules, and making it difficult for them to have time with each other.
> 
> I found this really cute actually! I've read so many things saying that Kai would constantly be the absent one, so it was really nice to write a pairing where either would be absent. I think I might expand on this prompt because I really liked it, but I'm not sure!

“Coffee?”

“Coffee.” Kai confirms, placing a mug down aside of her laptop. He reels back carefully, grey eyes dance the span of the mahogany dinning table, flitting over numerous spreadsheets, and folders, note pads and sticky notes coating the faces of text books, with numerous scribbles dotted amongst them. The table top is littered with her materials, pens and pencils, highlighters and binders, alongside numerous textbooks, in order for her to cite her work.

“I’ll be up all night.” Hilary states, leaning back slightly within the comfort of her chair. Her arms extend outwards briefly, fingers flexing outwards with the requirement to stretch out the dull ache the resounds within bone, more more so she can drum out the pained ache that haunts her elbows. Her response earns a faint shrug from Kai, and she supposes that she could understand why. It was the weekend after all. Then again, it was also rare that they got to spend their weekends with one another, in fact, Hilary can’t recall the last weekend they had together, that didn’t go intruded by work.

Both had naturally busy schedules, Kai had taken on the responsibility of the family business, agreeing with his grandfather that it was a greater option, and that he was beyond fit for it, that it would be beneficial to keep the business under the family name, rather than to pass it on to an outsider. He spent most of his time making recommendations to other companies, and amending what was already known in order to fit with his own ideals. If he wasn’t doing that, he was attending board meetings, or travelling to other countries on the terms of business, in the hopes of them providing support to aid their current works. And if he wasn’t doing then, then he was drowning himself in paperwork and sorting out the folders for the company. Hilary, on the other hand, had turned her attention to teaching, and spent most of her time revising new policies, and amending her lesson plans so that they would fit alongside the policies of the school, and if she wasn’t doing something along those lines, then she was teaching. Or, she was in teachers meetings, or entertaining the notion of training.

“It is the weekend, after all.” Kai confirms, carefully placing his mug down aside Hilarys.

“I am aware, but when was the last time that we actually got to spend time with one another? Without interruptions.” Hilary brings her hands back to the laptop, and continues to make slight alterations to the previously saved lesson plans. Kai can see however, thanks to the light reflecting from her screen, that there is faint annoyance gracing her features, contorting the lines of her face, and interfering with the usual tranquil expression.

“I had a meeting.” Kai notes the aggressive tapping at the keyboard that was coming from Hilary, and mildly rose an eye brow in curiosity. She's tapping harder than usual, so Kai now assumes that she is attempting to display the annoyance that fuels her. She made regular amendments to her plans all the time, it was part of a routine that she had, an art in precision if you will. Everything had be detailed and set in stone, otherwise Hilary was far from content. She stops in her tapping to reach other, and hook her fingers around the mug of coffee. She notes the grey to white puffs of steam that idly leave the top of mug, before dissolving into nothing, and smiles a plain thank you as she takes a sip.

“Exactly my point. I put my lesson plans to one side because I thought we’d have time off together, but whenever I have time that is free, you never do. You’re always in meetings. The last meeting your secretory and assistant could have done between them. You even said so. One time you had to be called in because the security were having an issue. You're the boss, Kai. The business is yours.” Hilary makes the point of pacing her mug down a little sharper than usual, the noise that it makes when it comes into contact with the table, causes an echo, and she seems satisfied. 

Her head lowers once again, and her attention focuses upon the blaring screen of her laptop. Her fingers begin tapping away, making small alterations to the plan for the afternoon sessions of her class. She felt as if they were very much the same to the morning period, or at least, similar to something that she had already covered. She has to stick to the curriculum at hand, but feels as if she has exhausted any and every option that she once had, hence why she had turned to looking back over her textbooks to see if there were any suggestions that she had missed.

“How many times have you altered this now?” The voice comes from her above, and she hadn’t noticed that Kai had moved from his previous position, and was now stood behind her, attempting to get a better look at what she was working on. He drapes arm lazily over her shoulder, fingers reaching outwards, to touch the keypad of her laptop. He sets his chin against her other shoulder, occasionally tilting his head forward a little more so, to allow lips to lightly graze her shoulder. He finds that she likes that, the subtle affection and silent kisses that only he can grace her flesh with. It soothes her frustration.

“Too many times. The lesson plan feels the same to the one I made last week. It’s exhausting, I need new ideas, but as of late, the curriculum feels so limited.” She turns her head slightly as she responds, and allows her lips to press lightly against his cheek. His flesh is oddly smooth, despite the scarring and evident dips and scuffs that remind her of the challenges he faced when he was younger. He smells nice too, as expected, but he smells of an orange spice, something sharp. Something pleasant, and something that is onyl appealing to her, if Kai is the one wearing it.

“This idea is fine. You haven’t done it before.” Kai states whilst closing down the document. His response should surprise her, but it really doesn’t. Kai had a habit of checking over her lesson plans, mostly because Hilary tended to alter them at ridiculous times in the night, and then didn’t check over for any spelling mistakes. So, he did it instead, and she was thankful for that. When the document finally closes itself off, Kai brings his other arm to coil lightly around her waist, carefully pulling at the material of her shirt.

“I’ll turn my phone off.”

“Why would you do that?” Hilary questions as she pulls away slightly, collecting up her coffee mug between her palms, and setting it firmly between her fingers. The truth is, Kai never turned his phone off, it wasn’t like he used it much anyway. It was more or less just something he owned, and something that seemed to serve as more of a burden than anything else. He only really gave his contact details to Rei and Max, and Tyson had to physically handle the phone from Kai, in order to get Kai's number. Even then, Kai practically blanked any message or phone call that he received. It was more a necessity he needed in order to stay in contact with the company, or so he was available to reach when they needed him. His phone was often discarded and put to one side, even just left in his coat. The chances were that Kai probably left his phone in the kitchen, or it was upstairs and on charge.

“We don’t get a lot of time together. Didn’t you just say that?”

"And you’ll turn your phone off for me?”

“If you put your laptop away for me.” It’s a firm statement, met with a muffled sound as Kai dips his head, and buries his face lightly into her shoulder.

“Anything.”


	3. Prompt: Don't touch me right now.

There is an edge to his words, there always is, and there always has been. There is something about the way he talks that is sharp enough to cut you like a knifes edge, but the intentions seem bittersweet, _if anything_. There is a razor edge within the way of which he conducts himself, an edge that is sharp enough to shred all within its proximity. There is always a depth to his tone of voice, an eerie fluttering that leaves a haunting sound rattling within the confines of bone and ash. Hilary sharply hums a response, her tongue can be a weapon too, a cold steel edge, a driving force with a enough venom to draw crimson oozing to its surface. A hum is all that she can provide to hold an upper ground against him, but also to secure her best efforts of not instigating an argument with him, but there is only so little of his pushing and his shoving that Hilary can withstand, before she's burying claws beneath a dirtied surface and baring her stonewall gaze. She respects his wishes, she always had done, right from the moment that she had met him. She found that he was rough around the edges, a bloodied fist and gritted teeth, with heavy breaths to play a burden amongst the cage that is one's chest. He pushes as much as he can, almost daring to construct a wedge between himself and her, and she becomes a willing victim, so eager to bloody her palms in the efforts to crumble his wall.

She withstands some of his harshest of moments, because she knows that he is harsher with the others. With the others, he becomes a storm, a fury of heat and intoxication, his fuse becomes an eruption, and he's a cold tongue with pride to lay a heavy price upon his crown. In the moments where it is just them, he becomes a broken storm that shed no wrath, a ghost that was once a poltergeist, and lost its want to battle. In these moments, he becomes weak, a shell of the man that he dares to proclaim himself as before the others. To her, he stands as a being that is broken, a puzzle of pieces that are too split to come back together peacefully.

"Well, it's either you sort your hand out yourself, or I do it." Her voice is stern, but holds a pitch to it that she never realised that she had. Whereas Kai finds her voice serves as a song, a pleasant Symphony that gently rings within one's ear, a soft lullaby that tastes sweet upon your lips, a harmony that belongs to an in tune orchestra. He will never say so about her, however, he never does. He finds that such little thoughts are things that he would like to keep to himself, in fear that another should dare to think of her within the same way that he does. He finds, that is something reserved for a long song, a song of rose red love and fleeting touches that are caught amongst a soft morning, but Kai is far from a love song. At her words, he doesn't even flinch, but remains to stare at his hands. A thumb is pressed tightly into the palm of his hand, whilst his other hand curls around the fist. He squeezes the wound, and swears he feels a sense of euphoria dancing upon him. He notes the scolding heat of the weep that seeps across the span of flesh, oozing rivers of vermilion that run bloodied paths down flesh that was once pale.

He tells himself that he has to get better, that he can only truly accept how greater blader he is, when he finally beats Tyson. Hilary, on the other hand, swears that Kai will destroy himself and dare to dig his own burial ground before he takes a position up against Tyson. He is a warrior, a soldier that fights an ongoing war between himself and his demons. He claims that his demons no longer exist, that he doesn't dwell too much on his past, but he does. It clings to him like a plague, a black mist of hatred and anxiety that grasps at him and threatens to drown him. His anxiety is a monster, a demon of bloodied laws and teeth that feeds upon his self-esteem and tears him limb from limb. His past was never made for a novel, it is a book of twists and turns, scarred flesh and burning memories, a need to succumb to his weaknesses, but a want to hold a golden crown beneath his fingers. Only when the world too proclaims him as great, can Kai pull himself from his damned pit.

"Huff and puff all you like, but you're not getting out of this." Her hands coil around his, tiresome of the distance between them, and crossing the distance felt as if it had been centuries since she had last held his hands between her own. Her fingers play a delicate threads, a spider silk wedding that crosses over his matted and scuffed flesh, politely kissing its way across his skin, until his fingers are threatening to come undone beneath her.

He almost begs her not to touch him, fears that he'll become a delicate, porcelain doll under her touch. A heavy footing and he may crumble, and he isn't ready to allow himself to undone at the seams. His stitching has become a work of art, and Kai had spent so long regaining a confidence that many already thought he had. Each word started as a pinprick and Kai swore that he could fend off such petty words, but each pinprick creates a hole, and every word that is spoken without an understanding becomes a thread within a jumper that came loose, and each action threatens to pull at said jumper, until its thread fully comes apart. 

"Don't touch me right now." Kai finally says, and Hilary is tired of his attempts at drawing her back. She had become exhausted by the unknown, not knowing what Kai would offer in the morning, and how it would differ to what he would offer during the evening. Tyson had been right from the start, Kai was difficult, a being fuelled by his own pride, and God forbid should he do something that could belittle his pride... But Tyson also didn't understand Kai to the extent that Hilary did. To Tyson, Kai is a neglectful being at times, he had his moments of an honest leader and a friend that will truly sacrifice his own being for others, but to Hilary, he is an effigy of torment. He returns to her daily with new wounds, some are minor scraps and scratches, and Hilary can look the other way. Some are ugly traces of persistence, and the terrible deed to exhaust oneself in the efforts of exceeding limits and breaking boundaries. Some are so minor, that they can barely penetrate ones epidermis and others are piercing, meshed by dried blood or strung together by bead of dried blood, attempting to form strings of his fate across his skin.

"You _never_ look after yourself." **Never is an understatement**. She notes the burning of his eyes, the tormented grey hue that burns blankly before her, almost threatening to burn and scold, but never quite managing to do so. His intensity shall never be enough to fray her gentle lines. Her mouth purses slightly as she inspects the wound that dresses the centre of his palm, and she squeezes slightly. He never flinches, never recoils, or winces, perhaps he barely registered anything that she did. Perhaps, her touch is too polite and generous, that Kai fears any wrong doing, and he'll never feel it again. 

"It's fine. _This is ridiculous_. You're worrying too much."

"It'll be fine soon. It needs cleaning and bandaging properly-" Her brows raise slightly as she continues to inspect the severity of the cut. "Looking after yourself once in a while is hardly going to put you out of commission. What will stop you from training and potentially beating Tyson, is _you_ not looking after yourself."


End file.
